goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens pranks his dad and gets grounded
Cast Skeens-Brian Mr. Skeens-Simon Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Mr. Skeens' angry voice-Shouty Mrs. Skeens' angry voice-Scary Voice Boss-Joey News Reporter 1 (Dylan)-Steven News Reporter 2 (Emily)-Susan Leonard Weems-Paul Randall's grandfather-Lawrence Mr. Mundy-Alan Jason Cartwright-Dallas Craig's dad (Skeens' grandfather)-Lawrence Craig's dad's angry voice-Diesel Plot Skeens gets in big trouble. Transcript Skeens: Man, I hate Dad so much. I wish he could get fired. I know. Since he hates Barney, I will send him a video to make him angry while he's at work. (at work) Mr. Skeens: Hey! I got an email. Message: I am sorry I was mean. Here's an apology video. Mr. Skeens: I hope it's not one of the shows I hate. (Barney & Friends theme starts playing) Mr. Skeens: (Gasps like the AGK) Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination and when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation. Barney's friends are big and small they come from lots of places, after school we meet to play and sing with happy faces. Barney shows us lots of things like how to play pretend. ABCs and 123s and how to be a friend. Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend to if you just make believe him. Mr. Skeens (Shouty's voice): NOT BARNEY! (while smashing his computer and it hit Leonard Weems) I AM NOT A BABY! GREG, IF YOU'RE BEHIND THIS, I WILL KILL YOU! Leonard Weems: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boss (over intercom): Craig, report to my office now! Skeens' dad came in to the boss's office. Mr. Skeens: What is it? Boss: I heard a crash coming from the cubicle on the second floor and someone was on the ground crying in pain! Do you have an explanation for this?! Mr. Skeens: I destroyed my computer because I was so frustrated that Barney was on. Boss: Craig Skeens, how dare you destroy your computer?! You know that computer cost $175! That's it! You're fired for 2 days! Mr. Skeens: No no no no no no no no no no no! You can't fire me! Also, my son sent me the link! Boss: Sorry Craig but rules are rules and blaming your son won't solve anything! I will call your wife to pick you up! (on phone) Hello, Isabella Skeens! Your husband deliberately destroyed his work computer all because Barney was on! Please pick him up! Thanks and goodbye! Mrs. Skeens: Come with me Craig! (in the car) Mrs. Skeens: Good God Man! You have dropped the ball on me for the last time and I am NOT going to give you any more chances of coming back to work thanks to your pitiful attitude back there! I believe that we're going to end up on the news and this means when we get home, you will be grounded and we will be watching the news on our HD Television! I could have never asked for a worse husband than you! Mr. Skeens: But Isabella, I'm sorry. Also, I wasn't the one who put the Barney video on my computer, which caused me to do this. Mrs. Skeens: Excuse me, but I should be the one who's sorry because I didn't have any intention of trusting you! I thought that you would act up in work again and you did and my worst fears came true! (at home) Mrs. Skeens: You're not going to do anything but stand there! Mr. Skeens: I didn't put the Barney video on my computer! Mrs. Skeens (Scary Voice): STAND! Mr. Skeens: Okay, I am standing but it wasn't me! It was... Mrs. Skeens: Don't even try to blame your son or there will be more punishments! (news begins) Dylan: Good evening. I'm Dylan. Emily: And I'm Emily. We will be your news reporters for today. An incident occured at an office building. Craig Skeens deliberately smashed his computer all because he clicked on a link, which led to Barney. With me is his boss. Tell me what happened. Boss: I was looking through the security cameras and Craig Skeens threw a temper tantrum all because he clicked on a link in his Email, which showed a Barney video. He also destroyed his computer, and Craig, if you're watching this, I changed my mind! You're fired forever! You're also banned from coming here forever! Dylan: Thank you. Right now we have a father of an innocent worker who would like to tell what happened. Can you share your side of the story? Randall's grandfather: Whoever you are, Craig! You just threw your own computer at my son Leonard! Now my grandson and my daughter-in-law might come to your house and scold you and if I calculate the time they ground you, I will see you in court! You will be sued $1725 for this! Mrs. Skeens (off-screen): What?! That's the price of our house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You're in so much trouble! Emily: Now we have two other fathers who would like to share their story. Reginald Mundy and Jason Cartwright, what happened? Mr. Mundy: Well, we were about to do our presentations until Craig Skeens threw a tantrum all because he didn't like his video message that was sent to him. Emily: And what would you do if you saw Craig acting like this? Jason Cartwright: I would give him a belt beating, but my son Robert is always the nicest one of all. Dylan: More news after the break. (News ends) Mrs. Skeens: Discipline, belt beating, I'm starting to have an idea. Mr. Skeens: Isabella, I didn't put the link on my computer! Craig's dad: Isabella Skeens, I heard that my son was all over the news. Mrs. Skeens: I forgot! The father of Leonard Weems is suing us $1725 because I think you're raising him poorly. Craig's dad (Diesel's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! TIME FOR BELT BEATING! Mr. Skeens: But Dad, I seriously didn't put the Barney link on my computer! Craig's dad (Diesel's voice): THAT'S NOT TRUE! TIME FOR THE BEATING! (Censored AGK sound clip) Craig's dad: I hope that taught you a lesson! You are grounded grounded grounded for 6 days! Mrs. Skeens: Your father's right! Go to your room now! (in Mr. Skeens' room) Mr. Skeens: This is just great! I can't believe I got fired and had to watch the news as my punishment! Wait a minute! Greg must have sent me the link to the Barney video, which caused me to smash my computer! I will confront him right now! (back in Skeens' room) Skeens: Oh no! It's Dad! Mr. Skeens: That's right Greg! Did you send me a link to a Barney video, which caused me to smash my computer?! Skeens: Yes, I did. Mr. Skeens: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How... dare... you?! That's it! I will attack you! (Censored) Skeens: Grandpa! Grandpa! Help me! Craig's dad: That's enough Craig! Mr. Skeens: But Dad, I was just trying to teach my son a lesson about pranking me at work! Craig's dad: I'm afraid your rage against your son has gone way too far! As for this, I will send you to the insane hospital! (at the insane hospital) Mr. Skeens (sadly): It's my own fault. I shouldn't have got mad over a little prank my son pulled on me at work. (at home) Mrs. Skeens: Greg, how dare you prank your own father at work?! You know he hates Barney! Also, now your grandfather send him to the insane hospital because of his actions! You are grounded grounded grounded until your father gets his job back! Go to your room now while I call your father's boss and apologize to him about what he did! Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff